1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is related to a suntanning pool. More specifically, this invention provides a suntanning pool and a method for suntanning wherein the human body remains cool while the sun is tanning the human body.
2. Description of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,294 by Baldwin discloses a bathtub having a bottom configured so that the user may recline and add water to the desired level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,370 to Harmony III is also related to a bathtub, but in this case for bedridden patients. U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,653 by Brooks, includes an inclined portion where a person might lay against. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,552 to Gurolnick teaches an infant bathing device wherein the user is supported in a supine position. None of the foregoing prior art, teaches or suggests the particual suntanning pool, or the method for tanning, of this invention.